


Pride Month 2019

by wonderfulmax90



Category: freeform - Fandom, pride month 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Pride, F/F, F/M, FTM pride, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Pride, M/M, MTF pride, Pansexual Pride, Pride month 2019, omnisexual pride, polysexual pride, pride month, transgender pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: A collection of poems and short stories for Pride Month 2019





	1. Gay Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Gay Pride

Dear mom,  
I’m gay

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and black. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and black and feminine. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and alone.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you’re not mad.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and scared.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid to walk down the street. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid of being beaten up. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid of being jumped. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and terrified of being me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and scared of the police. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and happy. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and found my community. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and found my people. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you still love me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you’re not ashamed of me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and a mix of emotions.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and finally feeling like myself.


	2. Lesbian Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Lesbian Pride Day

The day I met her, I thought she was one of the straightest people I had ever met. But let’s be honest, I still hadn’t figured out that the saying “gays tend to flock together” is more often a truth than a fiction. Since I had come out to myself, internally, I had noticed more and more gay people come out to me and others. But she…well she was an enigma to me. Of course I had straight friends and I had wrongly assumed that she was one of those many straight people in my life. Like my parents.   
As soon as she was more comfortable with us, she told us she identified as pansexual. Of course there was nothing wrong with that at all. She was still the same person I had met. Strong, tall and lanky with the eyes that flickered around the room long before she made her own observation. Her own identification had nothing to do with me. She wasn’t straight but she was still slightly awkward but I had assumed it was because she had just met me.   
As soon as she got even more comfortable with being around the people she has called her friends, she narrowed her focus (for lack of a better term) down to bisexuality. Once again, I had not given it a thought at all. I was once again, unfazed by the new identification. I was proud of her more than anything. I was more glad that she was comfortable in her sexuality. She was still a little awkward but I just made it up to her still not knowing us as well.   
Last year was when she really started identifying as a lesbian. She grew more confident. The air around her was perfect. She was finally who she was meant to be. She was probably the first person I have ever seen go through this journey besides myself and I always thought I was the only one. But here she was, living her truth.   
There is nothing wrong with her originally identifying as pan or bi. They were stops on her journey but they aren’t on others. This was her journey and I was proud to see her go through her own journey as an outsider and see her grow into the confident woman she is today.


	3. Bisexual Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Bisexual Pride

Me: Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?  
Dad: Why don’t you call me sweetie?  
Me: I don’t think I can call you right now.  
Dad: Then what is it sweetheart?   
Me: I think I’m…  
Dad: What is it?  
Me: I’m bisexual dad.   
Dad: Bisexual?  
Me: Yes. Bisexual.  
Dad: You sure you’re not a lesbian?  
Me: Yes.  
Dad: And you’re not straight?  
Me: Yes.  
Dad: Are you comfortable with yourself?  
Me: Yes.   
Dad: That’s fine then.  
Me: There’s something else I have to tell you.   
Dad: Yes?   
Me: I have a girlfriend.   
Dad: When can I meet her?  
Me: You’re okay with this?  
Dad: Of course I am, you’re my daughter and I promised to love you no matter what.


	4. Polysexual Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Polysexual Pride

“So you’re pan?”  
My therapist tilted her head to the side as she looked me up and down for a moment. My chest heaved up as air filled my lungs then deflated as I let it all out. Her own eyes dragged over me. Her pen tapped against the pad of paper. She has only written one thing down this entire session and it was right after I came out to her and only her. Not even my own parents yet.   
“No, it’s different.”  
“Different how?”  
“And they say you went to college,” I sighed as I rubbed my temples mostly out of frustration but also to relieve the pain brewing in my head. “Poly as in the prefix means multiple. Pan in the same context means all. Polysexual is an attraction to multiple but not all genders.”  
My therapist nodded as she leaned back into her own seat. Her eyes danced across my face as she kept her pen tapping on the pad of paper. Her pen lifted up as she wrote something down. I couldn’t make out the words. I could barely read normally let alone upside down. My one eyes went down to my lap.   
“Interesting,” She dragged her word out in a manner that made me slightly tense.   
The air hung around us as she let it all sink in. My own eyes drifted down to my seat as I looked down. It was more awkward then what I had liked it to be,   
“I should leave.”  
“No,” She said a little too quickly. “It’s okay.”  
“No, honestly,” I shifted in my seat as I gather my bag and moved to the door. “I should let that settle in.”  
My therapist sighed as she gestured vaguely to the door and let me leave the room. I held a hand to my chest.


	5. Intersex Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Intersex Pride (to those who consider themselves a part of the community)

At first I thought I was cis to which there is still nothing wrong but it wasn’t me at all. It definitely wasn’t me. Then, I thought I was a lesbian when my hormones started raging. I thought I was bisexual for awhile. Then maybe it wasn’t my sexuality. Maybe it was my gender.   
I thought I was genderqueer. Then I thought I was agender. But then the bomb was dropped on me when I came out to my adoptive parents. I was intersex.   
I was left at the hospital by my parents when they found out. I was given male anatomy with XX chromosomes. It had made a lot more sense once I found out. But I was angry at my mother. Angry at my father. Both of them. I was pissed off that they lied to me. I was pissed off that my other ones had abandoned me.   
But I am still happy that my adopted parents told me. It had saved me a lot of pain and suffering if they hadn’t told me. But I still hold some sort of pain towards my biological parents. They had left me in the hospital all alone only days old. But I heard they were very religious and thought I was a demon. But I am happy. Very happy.


	6. Pansexual Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Pansexual Pride

Her eyes drifted down to her hands. Fingers tapping against the table as she waited for her friend to appear. Her eyes went up to the other side of the room as she looked around for her date. It was her first time. Her first time going on a date with a woman. It was her first time she had come out to herself and others.   
“Rebecca?”  
Her head shot up to the voice behind her and smiled at the woman who had come up behind her.   
“You must be Lilly.”  
“That I am,” Lilly sat down at the table and smiled at Rebecca as she extended a hand to her. “First time?”  
Rebecca perked up and looked up at Lilly, “Huh?”  
“First date with a woman?”  
Rebecca nodded, “Yes. How’d you know?”  
Lilly giggled, “You’re a little too dressed up.”  
Rebecca nodded as she looked into Lilly’s eyes as Lilly shifted in her seat and moved closer to her date.  
“Makes sense,” Rebecca lowered her head as she looked her over slightly as she moved closer to her own date as well. “Do you like it?”  
“I like it,” Lilly smiled as less awkwardly than she did the first time and smiled at her date.   
“So you’re pan too?”  
“Lesbian.”  
“Cool.”  
“But you’re pan.”  
“Is that okay with you?”  
Lilly nodded and looked Rebecca over.   
“Perfectly fine by me.”  
“Cool.”


	7. Omnisexual Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Omnisexual Pride

Omnisexual. The word bounced around in my head for awhile as I looked over the word on my computer screen. I kept my hands on the keyboard for a moment as I looked at it for a moment. The word seemed a lot more…alien to me than the others I had been looking up but it seemed to fit me a lot more than the others. I mean, I was attracted to all genders. But I wasn’t blind to it at all. I acknowledged it. Did I? I mean…did I? I tapped my fingers on the keyboard once more before I closed the tab. It was the closest I was going to get for awhile.


	8. Demisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Demisexual

My demi characters:  
Adrian Ambrosia  
Ashley-Anne James  
Jaimie Elizabeth  
Noah Hudson


	9. Grey-Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Grey-Ace Pride

I barely knew what the hell sexual attraction was. I could barely describe it to other people let alone know how to describe it to someone else. But sometimes, there was they one spark. One person. Or a few people. Who were always the ones who sparked something inside of me. It was a weird feeling but I knew sort of what it felt like. There were a few. The guy from math class. The woman walking down the street. My first boyfriend. But other than that…that was it. It was weird…very weird to me.


	10. Asexual Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Asexual Pride

Let’s be honest. No one really wants people like us in their community. Members of the LGBT community don’t want us because we’re somehow “heterosexual” even though we aren’t. Members of the straight community don’t want us because we’re not “straight”. Do you see our problem here? We are not wanted by the people who are supposed to care for those who are not straight and/or are not cisgender because we apparently aren’t “gay” enough and even if we aren’t cisgender we are “on thin fucking ice”. We just want a place to belong. To talk to people who go through similar struggles as we are. We don’t want to be alone. We want a community and not just of other asexuals. The LGBT community has a whole place where they can talk to people like them but not exactly similar. We just want some sense of belonging. That’s all we ask for, honestly. All we ask for.


	11. Polyamory Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Polyamory Pride

“Ever get jealous?”  
“No.”  
“I would.”  
“Well I don’t.”  
“My boyfriend dating someone else.”  
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Do you ever watch them?”  
“Watch them what?”  
“You know. Watch them…”  
“Why would I?”  
“Why wouldn’t you?”  
A sigh left Marina’s mouth as she shook her head. The man with her looked her over with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Marina had no time to explain it to him. He wouldn’t be able to explain it. She walked away from him, leaving her lunch date in the distance.


	12. MTF Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Twelve: MTF Pride

Trans women started pride. Trans women of color started pride. Trans women are the backbone of pride. Except it wasn’t called pride then. It was called the stonewall riots. Trans women of color are murdered more than any other sexuality and gender identity on this list. Trans women deserve our support. Trans women deserve to have their voices heard but instead they are squandered by petty infighting and the louder voices of white LGBT people in the community that drowns them out. They really deserve and need to have their voices heard. Please listen to them.


	13. FTM Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Thirteen: FTM Pride

Let me get one thing straight: I am pre-T. I want to go on T. Do I want a penis? Not really. Is it my choice to not undergo bottom surgery? Hell yes. Do I want to remove my breasts? YES. Oh hell yes. I want them gone. I really want them gone. Ever since they grew to a size H in middle school. I since had them reduced to a DD but I haven’t worn a true bra every day since the surgery. I had only worn it once and that was when I graduated from high school. I call myself FTM because I am going from the feminine side of the spectrum to a more masculine side. You know, like the acronym suggests. Female to male. But yes. I want the things.


	14. Agender Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Day Fourteen: Agender

Agender is a label I found a few years ago and immediately felt super comfortable. It makes me so happy and I love it. I love the label and it makes me feel good. I love the label so much. I freaking love it so much. I love it so much. That it. Thats the post. I love being agender.


	15. Genderfluid Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Genderfluid Pride

When I first came out, it was originally as genderfluid. It was a nice label for awhile until I realized that I am now a masculine agender person. It was a lot more comfortable. But I originally came out as genderfluid to everyone else. This was about four years ago and a lot has happened. The label no longer felt comfortable. The label was not for me anymore after for years.


	16. Bigender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: Bigender Pride

The word bigender actually best describes me if you really wanted to put the label on me. Being ‘transmasculine’ and ‘agender’ kind of the same time. But it is kind of just meh to me. I kind of use queer which is more so of a controversial word in and of itself. As are some of the less common and more ‘cringey’ gender titles like bigender and genderfluid. But hey, it’s the word I occasionally use.


	17. Trigender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Trigender Pride

Trigender would be like, one step up from me I guess. I wish I knew anyone who was trigender but I don’t. I barely even know what it would even entail on some days. So, anyone who’s educated, please do so in the comments.


	18. Polygender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day eighteen: Polygender Pride

Honestly, anyone want to help me understand this one better? I have no clue how to write for this one.


	19. Genderqueer Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Genderqueer Pride

I guess you could also call me genderqueer but I don’t know about it. The definition is: ‘denoting or relating to a person who does not subscribe to conventional gender distinctions but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders’ which sounds a bit like me but not a lot. I guess this label would fit me if you are so pleased but I don’t know.


	20. Demigirl Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Demigirl Pride

Femininity was always hard. It had always been hard. Shave your legs. Be skinny. Be blonde. Be pale. Have freckles. Be tall but not too tall. Be dainty. Don’t cuss. Don’t talk over men. Be submissive. Those bits always turned me off. But…there are some parts I connected to. It was something that confused me for a bit. But then, with a bit of searching, I found the term demigirl and boom. I was feeling like I was free, like a bird. My name is Ashley and I am a demigirl.


	21. Demiboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-One: Demiboy

I played with the term nonbinary. I danced with demigirl. I tossed with bigender. Turned to transgender. Made out with multigender. Until…demiboy. It was probably the best term I had ever found. It was honestly one of the best pieces of information I had ever found on the internet. But my parents were less than ideal. It was probably not the best time to come out to them considering they still owed me a bunch of my savings. Spent the entirety of it on a new house for themselves and kicked me out. But…I did find a local LGBT center that got me back onto my feet and into stable housing.


	22. Androgyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Two: Androgyne Pride

Androgyne is often pushed onto famous celebrities who never really want it. Some people embrace the title. The others who are labeled this may not even want the label at all. The articles sometimes call them genderless. Others call them aliens. All to sell clicks and get more money. But there are real androgynous people who often get these comments as well. Calling them aliens when they might not even want to be called that. It’s (in my opinion) dehumanizing to those who do not wish to be called that at all. Imagine you being called ‘it’ or an ‘alien’ when you insist on being called a human. Once again, it is often extremely dehumanizing to those who do not wish to be called that.


	23. Intergender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Three: Intergender Pride

So according to the Gender Wiki there are two opinions about how this term should be used. One being that it can be used by both dyadic (people who are not intersex) and intersex people who feel between male and female. The other is that it is inappropriate for dyadic people to use this term as it should only be used by interest people because they need words that coddelate with their body. Honestly, I had never heard of this term before and just…meh? I have no opinion.


	24. Nonbinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Four: Nonbinary Pride

An umbrella term that covers all people who don’t really fall into male or female exclusively. Agender people under the nonbinary umbrella. Some may argue genderqueer people also fall under the umbrella as well. It’s used as that, an umbrella term, or a gender identity in and of itself. Some nonbinary people use neopronouns. Some use they/them pronouns. Some use gendered pronouns like he or she. Each one is different but unique.


	25. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Five: Questioning Pride

I feel like most LGBT people go through a place of questioning. When we dont really know who we are for awhile. We never thought we were straight and/or cis at all when we finally realize this. We wonder what label fits best. Who might we actually be at all. What might become of a coming out. Who will still accept us after we come out. Who will still be with us after multiple label changes if need be. We question what might happen to us. Will we be beaten up? Will we be hurt? Will we be killed? Would I have to leave home? Will I be bullied? Will my parents still love me?


	26. Homoromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Six: Homoromantic Pride

When I came out as gay I realized a few things:   
1\. There is nothing wrong with feeling little to no sexual attraction even when I don't identify as asexual wholly.   
2\. I still felt romantic attraction.   
3\. I was attracted to men romantically.   
4\. I liked looking at masculine nonbinary people and liked them.  
5\. I was attracted to masculinity in the cheesiest, rom-com romance way possible.   
6\. Romantic attraction can be different from sexuality.   
7\. I am okay.


	27. Biromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Seven: Biromantic Pride

It is honestly probably the label I would use to describe what I had felt in the past and have used in the past to describe what I was feeling at the time. Labels are weird like that. I have been seeing so many words this month that I once used in my own journey while questioning (insert bad dad joke reaction here) myself and exploring who I might actually be and it wasn’t until I realized that I was (le gasp) queer that I began realizing that these bits and pieces of labels all still somehow apply to me in the most random ways. They have been apart of me ever since I had the language to describe myself. Biromantic was one of those words that still feels like it applies to me somehow. Maybe it’s because it was a word I once used in my journey in becoming who I was. I don’t know. It was and still is a word that feels like me somehow. Weirdly.


	28. Panromantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty-Eight: Panromantic Pride

I know a few people are panromantic people. But that is only a few. I don’t ever see anyone who is pan- or biromantic ever in modern media but I guess there is very any asexual representation and the only one I have ever seen was Todd (?) from Bojack Horseman and that is kind of it. I really wish there was more because some people out there really deserve it. It makes people happy and I like seeing people happy. I really want people to know that its okay to be panromatic even if they aren’t asexual because they deserve happiness.


	29. Aromantic

I’ve been toying with this label for awhile. I just don’t think I have ever felt any kind of romantic attraction but I have felt any of it. It feels a little weird knowing that I have been going through another questioning period. But I have nothing to put it up against. I have never been in love with anyone. No one has ever asked me out. I have only been a joke. I have always been a joke to everyone and it kind of hurts. So I have never really felt anything like that at all. So maybe I am not really aro but I have nothing.


	30. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty: Pride

I am going to end pride month with a few controversial opinions:   
1\. Aromantic and asexual people are apart of the LGBT people  
2\. Aromantic and asexual people are not cis/het because ummm…duh  
3\. There are different kinds of dysphoria  
4\. Not all trans people have the means to transition and are still trans regardless  
5\. Trans women of color are the reason pride exists.   
6\. Trans women of color are the reason pride exists.   
7\. Trans women of color are the reason pride exists.  
8\. Pride was a riot.  
9\. Pride was not supposed to be a party.   
10\. Pride was a riot.


End file.
